Felices ¿Para siempre?
by IzzieBlake
Summary: ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar tras una larga noche de alcohol? A demás de una terrible resaca, despertar desnudo en la cama de un hotel sin siquiera recordar tu apellido, mirarte el dedo de tu mano izquierda rodeado de un fino anillo y oh terminar casado con una vieja amiga de la infancia que no veías en añales.


Hola, hola, aquí esta Izzie Blake, mas loca que nunca y dejando nueva historia xD xD jjjajajja no me odien, amenmeee =D =D =D

Esta historia va especialmente dedicada a mi querida amiga Damae, disculpa mucho la tardanza =( =( pero trate de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, espero que te guste =D

Ahora si a leer, no sin antes darles la mala noticia de que Digimon no me pertenece =(

* * *

><p>Felices… ¿Para siempre?<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar tras una larga noche de alcohol? A demás de una terrible resaca, despertar desnudo en la cama de un hotel sin siquiera recordar tu apellido, mirarte el dedo de tu mano izquierda rodeado de un fino anillo y oh terminar casado con una vieja amiga de la infancia que no veías en añales.<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo Uno<p>

La Epifanía de Mimi Tachikawa.

Acomodó su abrigo cuando una helada ventisca erizó su piel, se enrolló su bufanda y continuó caminando por las frías calles de Chelsea, sus tacones se hundían en la nieve y muchas veces resbalaba y temía perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces al suelo, generalmente ella amaba caminar por los suburbios, pero el frio era aterradoramente frio y su cara ya estaba congelada, era en esos momentos en los que deseaba tener un automóvil y poder irse a su ya no futura universidad sin tener que aguantar ese abrasador frio.

Pero bueno, de chiquita le dijeron que los milagros no existen y ella estaba empezando a creer que era cierto, de lo contrario, estaría viviendo en un gran apartamento en la quinta avenida, con un lujoso BMW y sin tener que vender todas sus carteras, zapatos y abrigos de marca para pagar su último mes en la universidad, estaba segura que al final de ese mes, los estarían corriendo de su apartamento en Chelsea y terminarían durmiendo en horribles albergues.

La castaña resopló, si tan solo sus padres hubieren aceptado la ayuda del padre de Michael, todo eso seria diferente pero… ¡No! Decidieron confiar en un estúpido testamento sin fundamentos, asco mil veces.

_Tres Meses….solo tres meses…_

* * *

><p>— ¡Michael Bubu!—gritó Mimi con emoción contenida al encontrarlo en uno de los tantos pasillos del campus, muy cerca del salón donde recibían la primer clase.<p>

Michael volteó encontrándose con un par de ojos brillantes y una boquita fruncida en un puchero, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de consentida de su amiga, extendió los brazos y ella se acomodó en su pecho dejándose apapachar.

—Casi muero del frio, ¿Por qué Nueva York es tan frio?

—Tendremos que preguntárselo a la madre naturaleza—acarició su cabello, quitándose su bufanda y la colocándola en el cuello de la joven—. Faltan quince minutos para que empiecen las clases, ¿Vamos por un chocolate caliente?

La castaña forzó una sonrisa, ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprarse una bebida, todos los centavos que fueran a parar a su abrigo eran sumamente importantes, necesitaba ahorrar todo lo que pudiera para cuando terminara en la calle pudiera comprarse todo el chocolate caliente que quisiera.

—Vamos, Meems, yo invito.

—Bueno…si tú lo pones así—dijo con inocencia, queriendo mostrarse como una víctima y no como una persona realmente feliz porque la iban a invitar a tomar su preciado chocolate caliente.

Llegaron hasta la cafetería, el joven se adelantó, e hizo la fila para los pedidos, en cambio, Mimi se sentó en una mesa y sacó su celular conectándose a la red inalámbrica, moría por ver su correo, facebook, mensajes, twitter, etc…etc… y en su casa ya no existía el internet debido a la reducción de gastos, siendo éste el primero en irse.

¿Cómo fue que llegaron a eso? ¿Con deudas y más deudas? A punto de terminar en la calle si no cumplían con la condición _del testamento. _Pues bien, Mimi podría asegurar que todo comenzó hace algunos meses cuando su padre fue despedido de la prestigiosa empresa en la que trabajaba y el pequeño café de su madre pasó de moda y la mayoría de la gente dejó de ir, la castaña quiso trabajar en lo que fuere —por mucho que le doliera admitirlo—, pero sus padres siendo como eran no permitieron que su princesita dejara sus estudios por una banalidad como esa.

Cuando su abuelo materno, Yusei Uchida, quien por él en primera instancia se mudaron a Estados Unidos, murió por vejez, para la familia Tachikawa fue un fuerte golpe, Mimi adoraba a su abuelo, era su consentida y la trataba como una princesita—para variar— lo adoraba por siempre estar con su sonrisa optimista a pesar de haber perdido a su esposa años atrás y haber quedado completamente solo, hasta la llegada de los Tachikawa.

Por eso, los tres lloraron al bondadoso señor, olvidándose por completo de la herencia, hasta que les llamaron para la lectura del testamento, aunque luego de que se diera lectura, Mimi supo que estaban completamente perdidos, su abuelo quería darle alguna extraña lección desde el mas allá y vaya que lo estaba logrando, suspiró, solo cometió un pequeñísimo desliz en antaño y lo estaba pagando con creces ahora.

—Un delicioso chocolate con una pizca de canela—dijo Michael en voz chiquita, colocando el humeante vaso sobre la mesa—. Listo y un biscocho para que mi linda castaña me regale una sonrisa, listo.

Mimi sonrió cuando Michael dejó el pequeño plato con el postre encima de la mesa, adoraba a ese rubio, siempre le alegraba el día y mas en esos momentos cuando necesitaba mas apoyo que nunca, su mejor amigo estaba ahí con ella, consintiéndola como a ella le gustaba.

— ¡Por fin!—Exclamó una voz exaltada—. Los he estado buscando por todos lados, ¿Por qué no contestan el celular? ¿Para que lo tienen?

Una joven de cabellos color chocolate, ondulados y largos, de ojos verdes y cuerpo tipo modelo de victoria secret—No tan alta, uno sesenta y cinco lo mas—dejó caer su cartera sobre la mesa, se inclinó y besó los labios de Michael en un casto beso, Mimi volteó hacia otro lado, no es que no estuviera feliz con la relación de sus dos mejores amigos, lo estaba—o eso creía—, pero Michael fue su primer novio y lo quiso bastante a pesar de haber terminado en buenas condiciones, continuar con la amistad y comportarse como si _nada _hubiere pasado, pero todo eso era mentira, ella seguía igual de enamorada de él como la primera vez y por eso, habían ocasiones en que no podía evitar sentir los abrasadores celos.

Michael y Charley, continuaron dándose cariñitos, Mimi optó por revisar su celular para no verse como toda una violín o peor un violonchelo, se conectó a su página de Facebook y de inmediato cayeron los mensajes, fueron varios, pero hubo uno que mas le llamó la atención.

"_Yolei Inoue: Oh amiga, no lo vas a creer, pero ayer Matt me confirmó que su banda tocará en un mini tour en Las Vegas…. ¡Las Vegas! Será la otra semana, no pierdas la oportunidad y ve a verlo, sé que no son tan amigos pero sé que nos extrañas y nosotros a ti, por lo menos tendrás la oportunidad de ver a uno de nosotros, no desaproveches yo te mandaré un delicioso pastel de frutas que aprendí a hacer y varios recuerdos japoneses, así que tienes que ir :* "_

Su ceja se arqueó ante la noticia de una de sus mejores amigas a distancia, _Las Vegas, la ciudad del pecado, _en donde casarte era como ordenar una pizza, rápido, sencillo y exquisito, miró de reojo a Michael, quien bebía de su café negro ajeno a los malos pensamientos de la castaña, luego miró a Charley, su amiga no podría enojarse si accidentalmente terminaba casada con Michael ¿No? Culparía al alcohol, y de ahí les convencería que permanecieran casados solo por tres pequeños meses para aprender _la lección, _una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ya tenia el plan perfecto y todo gracias a Yamato, solo faltaba convencer a Michael de ir hasta las Vegas y todo resultaría perfecto.

No dormiría en un albergue, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

><p>— ¡Vamos, <em>Bubu<em>!

Michael le miró blandir sus pestañas coquetamente y supo que estaba perdido, se cruzó de brazos y se dio vuelta para tratar de hacerse el rogado, pero cada vez que su amiga hacia alguno de esos gestos él no podía evitar derretirse y decirle que sí a todo, pero había algo que a él no le cuadraba, algo planeaba Mimi y no sabia exactamente el qué.

— ¿Qué planeas, Tachikawa?—Detuvo su caminar por una de las aéreas verdes del campus que en esos momentos estaba totalmente cubierta por la nieve; Mimi también se detuvo, Michael la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—No planeo nada, de verdad que quiero ver a Yamato cantar, canta como los dioses—Dijo su primer mentira blanca del día, pues ¿Qué diablos iba a saber cómo cantaba?—. Además es un viejo amigo de la infancia, con él viví la mejor experiencia de mi vida, éramos inseparables en el Digimundo—Segunda mentira blanca del día, a penas y se hablaban pero eso Michael no lo tenia que saber.

— ¿Estas segura? ¿No piensas ir a hacer alguna locura?

— ¡Yo!—llevó sus manos a su pecho en un gesto dramático—. ¿Cuándo he hecho alguna locura?

Le miró sarcásticamente—. Fue una hermosa noche de verano, teníamos dieciséis y dinero para…

— ¡Ya!—zanjó el tema prohibido con una mala mirada—. Entendí. Pero te prometo que no haré ninguna locura—tercer mentira del día, tenía planeado hacer eso y mucho más—. Quiero ver a Yamato cantar, es una ternura, tu lo conociste, te agradará—última mentira del día, Yamato era como morder un limón, ácido y que sienta mal en el estomago.

Michael le miró fijamente, tratando así descifrar cual era la trampa, Mimi mantuvo su mirada seria, cruzando su dedo índice con el de en medio detrás de su espalda, rogaba que Michael aceptara, de verdad que necesitaba dinero, no podría dejar de estudiar a falta de éste.

El joven soltó un suspiro derrotado—. Está bien, sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

— ¡Si!—pegó un brinquito de felicidad abalanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amigo—. ¡Nos vamos a divertir tanto!

* * *

><p>Llegó hasta su apartamento, entró y no recibió el característico y apretujado abrazo de su madre, con desgana dejó su abrigo a un lado y se dirigió a la cocina, una nota estaba pegada en el refrigerador, la arrancó y procedió a leerla.<p>

"_Cariño, llegaré hasta muy tarde del café necesitamos abastecernos, ya el día de pago se acerca y tu padre está dando todo por conseguir un trabajo, por mientras también me acompañará al café, ya sabes, dos manos son mejor que una, cariño si tienes hambre hay un poco de dinero debajo del colchón de mi cama, pide una pizza, te ama: tu mamá"_

Resopló, no aguantaba mas esa situación, no era justo que por un capricho de su abuelo ellos tuvieran que pasar hambre, aunque, bueno, antes de que él muriera, su vida era muy prospera así que en realidad él no tenia la culpa, la culpa había sido de ella por haber cometido esa locura cuando tenia dieciséis.

No fue a buscar el dinero, no podía hacerle eso a sus padres, tenían que ahorrar y no desperdiciarlos en pizzas y mas comida chatarra, optó por buscar algo ligero dentro del refrigerador—donde no había mucho—agarró una barra de margarina y cerró la puerta, de la alacena sacó una bolsa llena de pan molde y luego de sacar dos rodajas procedió a untar la margarina en el pan.

Mientras miraba su cena calentarse en un pequeño horno, no pudo evitar recordar el día en que se dio lectura del testamento y lo desilusionada que se sintió al saber que terminarían en la quiebra mas rápido que lo imaginado, las palabras redactadas en una de las clausulas le aguijonearon en su mente:

_SEGUNDO: Continua declarando el otorgante que constituye como heredera universal de todos sus bienes, acciones, derechos y obligaciones a MIMI TACHIKAWA, con la condición de que contraiga nupcias que serán debidamente legitimadas ante un funcionario publico y que dicha herencia será entregada hasta que, MIMI TACHIKAWA cumpla los tres meses de casada, de lo contrario, todos sus bienes, acciones, derechos y obligaciones pasaran a una fundación benéfica del estado._

¡Diablos! Ni siquiera tenía novio y de tenerlo estaba segura que él no se casaría a tan temprana edad, mucho menos en un país tan liberal como lo es en Estados Unidos y ahora necesitaba casarse, a como de lugar y si tenia que jugar sucio lo haría, ya tendría tiempo de convencer a Michael y de disculparse con Charley, por ahora necesitaba estar casada, entre mas rápido mejor.

* * *

><p>Mimi observó maravillada desde la ventana del copiloto las hermosas luces que rodeaban toda la ciudad de Las Vegas, los grandes edificios, las pancartas, mujeres de procedencia dudosa y la gente ir y venir por todos lados.<p>

— ¡Vivan! ¡Vivan!—cantó la chica al ritmo de la canción que sonaba de la radio—. ¡Las vegaaaaaaas!

Michael rió divertido al escuchar el no favorable tono de voz—que bien sabía lo fingía— de su querida amiga, Mimi dejó de cantar sólo para abalanzarse sobre él y besar una y otra vez su mejilla.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!—exclamó, alegre—. Nos divertiremos tanto, tenemos que ir a todos los casinos habidos y por haber por favor, por favor, nunca he ido a un casino.

—Mimi, me sofocas—dijo entre risas—. Anda, suéltame o terminaremos estrellados—la chica lo soltó, acomodándose en su asiento—. ¿Por qué no llamas a tu amigo? Nos ha de estar esperando.

¡Oh! Yamato, es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo, de la emoción ni se acordaba el motivo de su viaje, ni de los planes macabros que pretendía cumplir al final del recital, buscó su celular en su enorme cartera y una vez lo tuvo entre sus manos, buscó el número que Miyako le envió en la mañana.

Lo marcó y espero impaciente a que contestara.

— _¿Hola? _

Oh, oh, la castaña quedó muda al escuchar la extremadamente ronca, rasposa y sensual voz que resonó a través de su auricular, su boca se abrió ligeramente, ¿Esa voz de Dios griego sexy pertenecía a Yamato Ishida? ¿Al arisco, chico emo, Ishida?

— _¿Mimi? ¿Eres tú?_

Dios mío, que si era él, ¿Desde hace cuanto no lo miraba? ¿Cómo su voz había cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué era tan sexy? La chica sacudió la cabeza cuando _la voz _volvió a nombrarla trayéndola de vuelta al mundo real.

—Eh…¿Matt?—preguntó, forzando un poco mas su voz, Michael la miró de reojo y ella se sonrojó, pero oh vamos, ella seguía teniendo esa remilgosa voz de niña de once años, tenia que aparentar por lo menos una voz de diecisiete.

—_Así es_. —contestó hoscamente y Mimi comprendió que efectivamente se trataba de su amigo de infancia.

— _¡Matt! Soy yo, Mimi._

—_Oh, jamás lo pude imaginar_—Contestó con sarcasmo—. _Si sólo a ti te mandé mi número._

—Mmm…tienes la razón, que tonta—una pequeña carcajada nerviosa escapó de sus labios—. ¿Dónde te estas hospedando? Nosotros acabamos de llegar.

— _¿Nosotros? _

—Si, Michael y yo, ¿te acuerdas de él? Estuvo contigo por un momento cuando llegaron a Miami, antes de que Daisuke y él fueran para Nueva York.

—_Si, creo que si lo recuerdo._

—Bueno, nosotros dos iremos al recital, así que guárdanos dos pases.

—Hey—intervino Michael—. No te olvides de Charley.

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Charley? No, no, no, ella no podía ir, todos sus planes se truncarían, ¿Cómo diablos iba a emborrachar a Michael con Charley enfrente de ellos? Se alejó el celular unos cuantos centímetros y enfrentó a su amigo con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Charley?—inquirió con una calma fingida.

—Si, mañana por la mañana se vendrá.

Apretó su celular con fuerza desmedida, sus ojos se aguaron y quiso gritar de frustración, no podría ejecutar su plan y esa noche definitivamente no podría hacerlo cumplir, no con Yamato ahí, ¡Diablos! Quedaría en la calle mucho mas pronto de lo que se imaginó.

— _¿Hey? ¿Hola?_

Soltó un suspiro derrotado que pasó desapercibido por su amigo que conducía ajeno a la frustración de su amiga, se acercó su celular.

—Que sean tres pases—dijo con tristeza teñida en su voz—. Una amiga mía, también vendrá.

—_Oh ya, bueno, aquí te espero, estaremos en el bar del hotel._

Oh Dios ¿Seria mucho pedir que no le hablaran de un bar por el resto de su vida?

—Claro ahí estaré.

* * *

><p>El lugar en definitiva era maravilloso y acogedor, las luces eran tenues, la música era baja tanto que te permitía hablar sin ningún problema con tus acompañantes, las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías en blanco y negro de varios artistas famosos debidamente autografiadas, el bar era pequeño y estaba en el primer piso del hotel, había un piano sobre la tarima, varias mesas redondas con acolchonados sillones de color rojo y una puerta que daba al patio trasero y la barra en donde habían varios taburetes también de color rojo y el bar tender un hombre musculoso que movía las bebidas con proeza.<p>

Michael apretó el hombro de la castaña sacándola de su escrute, la castaña volteó a verle, él le sonrió ella trató de hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Oh si, lo llamaré—Agarró su celular y procedió a hacer la llamada.

—_¿Mimi?_

—Si soy yo—elevó un poco la voz al escuchar el bullicio al otro lado de la línea—. Ya estoy aquí, en la entrada, pero no sé como eres tú, bueno si lo sé, solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo y ya no me acuerdo de ti, ¿Comprendes, no? Tenias como quince años la ultima vez que te vi y…

—_Estoy en la barra—_le cortó un poco mareado por todo lo que decía_—. Voy a voltear._

Y entonces, le miró, alto, blanco, con su cabello rubio, un poco más corto que la última vez que lo miró, su chaqueta marcaba lo suficiente para dejar a la imaginación unos brazos bien formados y ¡Oh Dios! Sus pantalones, esos benditos pantalones que desde la distancia Mimi podía ver que marcaban _muy_ _bien_ sin rayar en lo ridículo.

Su corazón se agitó cuando sus ojos—escurecidos por la poca luz—fueron a dar con los de ella, esa seca e indiferente mirada le caló en lo mas profundo provocándole un molesto vacío en el estomago, una de sus manos se alzaron al aire atrayendo la atención del rubio el cual hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Yamato la miró caminar en su dirección, en un principio, no fue capaz de reconocerla pero al ver el movimiento irregular de la mano y esa resplandeciente sonrisa que a pesar de los años seguía siendo ese distintivo único en ella, supo que no estaba del todo mal, la chica del vestido sexy era efectivamente su vieja amiga de infancia.<p>

No podía negar que se miraba mas bonita de lo que recordaba, con su cabello castaño largo y ondulado—lejos de ese horrible color rosa—su delgado cuerpo cubierto en un vestido verde manga larga y un par de piernas descubiertas que se movían sensualmente hacia él.

Se impresionó cuando los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello colgándose en él y su mejilla chocó contra la de él en ese típico saludo que los occidentales tenían como costumbre, Yamato perdió el equilibrio cuando escuchó la suave risa de ella en su oído.

Mimi se dejó llevar por el delicioso aroma del joven quedándose cinco segundos mas que lo establecido en ese caluroso abrazo que por cierto no fue correspondido, pero, bueno, había dicho a Michael que se llevaba de maravilla con Yamato debía por lo menos aparentar que así era.

—¡Matt!—exclamó, emocionada—. Que bueno verte, ¡Estas guapísimo!

Un pequeño sonrojó cruzó por las mejillas del joven provocándole ternura a la joven.

—Eh...Tu también—contestó hoscamente.

—Oh mira, ¿Recuerdas a Michael?

El joven despegó su vista de la castaña enfocándola en el rubio que estaba a un lado de Mimi, el chico le sonrió por cortesía y extendió una de sus manos hacia él, Yamato le correspondió, dándole un apretón.

Se sentaron en la barra, Mimi en el centro, Yamato a su lado izquierdo y Michael en su derecha, el bar tender se les acercó y los jóvenes pidieron sus tragos.

—Matt, ¿Y tú banda?

Yamato señaló con su cabeza un lugar en especifico la chica siguió con su mirada la dirección encontrando en una mesa a un tres jóvenes en una de las mesas bebiendo con varias chicas.

—¿No deberías de estar con ellos?

Se encogió de hombros—. Muchos chillidos, me molesta.

Mimi no se sorprendió de su respuesta, Yamato seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre, solo que más guapo y al parecer famoso, el chico se enfrascó en su bebida zanjando cualquier tema de conversación que pudiese surgir, Mimi inflando sus mejillas lo agarró del brazo hasta obtener por completo su atención.

—¿Te gusta Estados Unidos?—preguntó siendo eso lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Es bonito—contestó un poco más animado—. Pensé que Tokio era muy ruidoso y tenía muchas luces, creo que me he equivocado.

—Las Vegas es lo máximo—dijo Mimi hablando con ilusión, adoraba Las Vegas—. No es solo bonito, es que tú no has visto los espectáculos, no has jugado en los casinos, no has bebido lo suficiente para volverte completamente loco y hacer una estupidez, porque si no hiciste una estupidez en Las Vegas, es como si nunca, nunca, hubieses venido, además lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas—contó con convicción a pesar de que ella tampoco había hecho nada de eso.

— ¿A sí?—inquirió Yamato, alzando una ceja, resultándole a ella realmente sexy ese gesto—. ¿Qué me propones?

Mimi tragó saliva sintiendo como sus piernas se congelaban, habían muchas cosas que podría proponerle y ninguna le parecía decente, sus ojos fueron a dar a sus labios, se miraban realmente apetitosos, incitantes y seductores, Mimi negó con la cabeza, cambiando sutilmente el tema, aún no estaba lo suficientemente borracha para hacer una locura.

Continuaron platicando, Michael se abrió un poco mas y contó un poco sobre su vida y sus planes al igual que Yamato que habló de su pasión por su banda y del prospero futuro que veía en ella, Mimi se sorprendió al ver como Yamato se abría más con Michael que con ella, al parecer había encontrado una especie de camarada.

Michael se removió tanteando con sus manos los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta encontrar su celular, con una sonrisa de disculpa los dejó solos dirigiéndose al patio.

Mimi suspiró con tristeza, si su rubio había salido prácticamente corriendo era porque su novia esperaba en el teléfono, Michael estaba perdidamente enamorado de Charley y ella ya no encajaba más que como una simple amiga en su vida, su garganta ardió, estando segura que ella no volvería a amar así como lo amaba a él. Ocultó sus malos pensamientos en una sonrisa dirigida a su viejo amigo de infancia.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Mimi, recriminándose por siempre hacer tan malas preguntas.

—Mmm…bien.

—¿Bien? ¿Solo eso me vas a decir?

—Bueno, estoy realmente feliz porque estoy aquí.

Mimi ensanchó su sonrisa, animada—. Vamos cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue?

—Un concurso—contestó de inmediato, contagiado con la emoción de la chica—. La verdad no pensamos que íbamos a ganar, ya sabes, eran miles de bandas y solo una llegaría a Estados Unidos y estamos aquí y si ganamos—guardó silencio incapaz de continuar debido a la euforia, si ganaban, si lograban ser la mejor banda representarían a Asia en una premiación importante de Estados Unidos y si ellos conquistaban el occidente serian la banda mas famosa de todo Japón.

—Estoy segura que ganaran—dijo Mimi trayéndolo a la realidad—. No te e escuchado cantar pero si cantas así como hablaste ahorita estoy segura que llegaran al primer lugar.

Yamato sonrió avergonzado—. ¿Tu como estas?

Mimi se mordió el interior de su mejilla, conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle que en poco meses terminaría siendo una indigente, que de Prada pasaría a usar un horrible cartón, que el amor de su vida ya no la amaba, que estaba a nada de proponerle matrimonio a una persona comprometida, que quería arrancarse cada hebra de su cabello y gritar como una desquiciada al ver lo patética en que se había convertido su vida, sin embargo reprimió sus deseos de desahogarse fingiendo una falsa felicidad.

—¡De maravilla!—exclamó—. Voy en mi segundo año de universidad una muy prestigiosa a decir verdad.

—Oh y ¿Qué estudias?

—Periodismo.

—¿Periodismo?

Ella asintió.

—Vaya, te imaginé como modelo o cantante pero no como periodista.

—Oh vamos, si está ligada a mi, me encanta la moda, estoy mas que segura que tendré una de las mejores secciones del New York Times o si no en Vogue o Cosmo, hasta convertirme en una editora famosa y tener mi propia revista.

—Wow—exclamó Yamato, realmente sorprendido por las metas que la chica se había propuesto, algo que jamás había imaginado en ella—. Eres muy visionaria.

Ella le miró con altanería—. Obvio.

—¡Lo olvidaba!—dijo Yamato dándose un golpe en la frente—. Los chicos te mandaron unas cosas, están en mi habitación, ¿Vamos?

Oh, oh, ¿habitación? ¿Chico realmente bueno? ¿Solos? ¿Noche fría? ¿Solos en una habitación? ¿Con una enorme cama matrimonial solo para ellos dos? Eso no sonaba precisamente bien para las hormonas de la castaña…

—Vamos—susurró un tanto encantada por sus propios pensamientos en donde gráficamente le mostraban lo que podría ocurrir en esa habitación, Yamato se levantó y esperó a que ella lo hiciera, Mimi arregló su vestido con disimulo antes de bajar del taburete, Yamato le dio la pasada como todo un caballero y ella aprovechó a contonear las caderas de manera sensual, quería y tenía que verse atractiva por lo menos para un hombre, su adolorido corazón se lo suplicaba…

* * *

><p>Mimi observó el pastel de color dudoso que Yamato le había entrado apenas habían entrado a la habitación, mientras el chico rebuscaba en sus maletas, Mimi se dedicó a contemplar la habitación, era sencilla y lo único ajeno a ella eran las maletas tiradas en el suelo. Dejó el pastel sobre la cama y de reojo contempló la espalda de Yamato, era ancha y al parecer muy definida, un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios, Yamato Ishida estaba verdaderamente guapo.<p>

—Aquí están—dijo el joven sacándola de sus pensamientos, Mimi se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado, Yamato no tardó en pasarle una bolsa, que ella encantada recibió.

Lo primero que encontró fue una fotografía con todos los chicos del grupo sonriendo hacia la cámara, en su revés llevaba la firma de todos ellos junto con caritas felices y corazones, Mimi sonrió emocionada, los chicos se miraban tan bien, tan grandes, tan diferente a lo que albergaba en sus recuerdos, una pequeña ola de tristeza la llenó al darse cuenta lo mucho que los extrañaba, dejó la fotografía en el suelo y sacó el siguiente regalo, un collar con un dije en forma de corazón, así como un libro de bolsillo quizás de los poemas de Takeru, junto con muchos lápices de colores que los chicos sabían a ella le encantaba y un llavero con su nombre con brillantinas rosadas.

— ¡Que tierno!—soltó Mimi conmovida—. ¡Los extraño tanto! ¿Cómo están los chicos? Ahora me cuesta mucho usar el internet, ya no se de ellos.

—Ellos están muy bien—comenzó a contar Yamato, sentándose en el suelo muy al estilo "indio" Mimi no tardó en seguirle—. Takeru comenzó a estudiar literatura, Hikari tomó un curso de fotografía en Paris y ahora está estudiando arte, Sora está estudiando en una escuela de Moda, quiere ser diseñadora.

— ¿De verdad?—inquirió realmente sorprendida, aunque después de pensarlo, a su amiga siempre se le había dado muy bien las manualidades—. La verdad, si queda con ella, será una gran diseñadora. ¿Y los demás?

—Pues Taichi entró a la selección nacional, está muy emocionado, Miyako estudia diseño gráfico pero creo que eso ya lo sabías.

—Efectivamente—contestó, su amiga siempre le mandaba un correo semanalmente.

—Entonces también sabrás que Ken se metió a la academia de policías.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Eso realmente me sorprendió! También que Daisuke decidiera estudiar para ser chef.

—Si eso nos sorprendió a todos en realidad.

—Qué bueno que no fui la única—dijo mostrando una sonrisa llena de complicidad—. ¿Y mi superior Joe y mi Kou-chan? Tengo meses de no hablar con ellos, los extraño.

—Joe me mando a decir que dejes de hacer locuras—dijo el joven recordando aquel correo que su amigo le había mandado antes de irse—. Que estudies mucho y que no hagas ninguna locura.

Mimi arrugó su rostro con disconformidad, a Yamato ese gesto le resultó muy gracioso y algo tierno, quiso retractarse de sus palabras pero Joe efectivamente le había mandado aquello en el mensaje.

—Superior Joe no tiene fe en mí—dijo, casi con tristeza—. ¿Y Kou-chan? ¿Qué te dice?

—Sólo te mandó saludes, te escribirá luego.

—No me sorprende que solo eso dijera—comentó, sin impresionarse ante lo seco que a veces podría resultar su querido amigo—. ¿Y tú Yamato?—preguntó motivada por la curiosidad—. ¿Tu cómo has estado?

—Dentro de lo que cabe bien—respondió a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos—. Los chicos y yo hemos puesto mucho empeño con la banda y lo hemos logrado, hemos alcanzado una buena posición en Japón y si logramos ganar aquí, ganaremos también terreno en tierra extranjera y eso es muy grande.

—Eso es realmente grande—acordó—. Y ¿Aun vives con tu papá?

—No, ahora vivo solo.

— ¡Qué bien! Yo todavía sigo viviendo con mis padres, aunque no he descartado la posibilidad de vivir sola, aunque no me gustaría vivir sola, sola, me daría mucho miedo, ¿Sabes? Me puede salir un fantasma, o peor, un violador en potencia—soltó atropelladamente a Yamato le tembló el ojo derecho, no lograba comprender lo que ella decía —. Así que definitivamente necesito un "roommate" quizás le pida a Charley, ella es muy linda ¿Sabes? Quizás te la presente, bueno te la hubiera presentado cuando ella no estaba con mi Michael, así nos hubiéramos evitado todo este amor trágico que hay entre los… ¡Oh!—chilló logrando asustar al joven el cual comenzaba a sudar frío, Mimi se tapó la boca con sus dos manos—. Disculpa, hablé de más—. Dijo en voz ahogada.

—Tranquila—musitó Yamato, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, había olvidado lo mucho que hablaba la chica.

Mimi se mordió la lengua para evitar decir otra tontería, Yamato tampoco dijo nada y pronto se sumieron en un espeso silencio que fue cortado únicamente por el celular de Mimi, la chica casi con torpeza lo revisó, viendo el nombre de Michael junto a un sobre, las mariposas en su estómago revolotearon felices al saber que su querido Michael bubu le estaba escribiendo a ella.

—Debo irme—dijo Mimi tras haber leído el mensaje—. Michael me espera, muchas gracias por haberme invitado.

—Gracias por venir—dijo él a su vez y Mimi por alguna extraña razón se sintió aún más contenta que todas las veces que Michael le había dicho alguna palabra bonita.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que su plan estuviere fallando en un cien por ciento, Mimi esa noche se vistió de blanco, un bonito vestido corto de encaje y manga tres cuartos, completamente blanco, había tomado unos aretes prestados de su mamá y había comprado ropa interior color blanco para la ocasión así como una liga azul para cumplir con la tradición, se había hecho un semi recogido que la hacía ver muy bonita y la novia más guapa de todas Las Vegas.<p>

Claro, que había olvidado por un segundo, solo por un maldito segundo, que su queridísimo Michael estaba comprometido y que justo en ese momento, a un lado de ella, él le estaba metiendo la lengua a su guapísima novia, en pleno concierto de rock en donde todos vestían de negro y de zapatillas, mientras ella llevaba puesto unos enormes zapatos de tacón plateados que hacían que sus piernas temblaran por el dolor.

Mimi quiso llorar en ese preciso instante, derramar miles de lágrimas llenas de frustración por ser tan tonta, tan fantasiosa, por crearse cuentos de hadas en donde ella era la bruja malvada que se disfrazaba de princesa y se robaba al príncipe azul, porque eso era lo que ella era, ¡Una bruja! Que quería quitarle al novio a su linda amiga solo por un poco de dinero.

Realmente había caído muy bajo…

Mimi tragó el nudo que asfixiaba su garganta, el bullicio junto con los empujones de los fanáticos le estaban por volver loca, sin olvidar que a su lado su querido Michael compartía fluidos con otra mujer y que sus pies ardían espantosamente por los tacones aguja que llevaba puesto, su cabello perfectamente peinado estaba sudado y sus ojos aguados por su fracaso amoroso y por su corazón que con el paso del tiempo sentía que cada día se volvía un poco más negro.

Mimi quiso llorar en ese preciso momento, descargar todo su sufrimiento, por la muerte de su querido abuelo, el dolor de sus padres, su absurda ambición por el dinero, el egoísmo que la tenía cegada, su fracaso en el amor y su irremediable corazón roto.

— ¡Mimi!—gritó Michael queriendo hacer eco ante el bullicio, Mimi se impresionó que el chico tuviera la capacidad de desenredar su lengua de la de Charley—. Tu amigo acaba de subir al escenario.

Alzó su mirada hacia la tarima que gracias a su posición tenía una vista privilegiada, Yamato se había acercado junto con su guitarra al micrófono, vestía pantalones negros al igual que su camisa y chaqueta, y a pesar de que a Mimi ese color le recordaba a los muertos, a Yamato le sentaba perfectamente bien, hacía relucir su piel así como sus ojos, volviéndolo aún más atractivo de lo que era.

—Buenas noches—dijo en inglés, resultando algo gracioso su acento, Mimi recordó su sufrimiento con la letra "L" por todos esos años—. Muchas gracias por estar aquí, espero que logren disfrutar al máximo.

Yamato comenzó a tocar la guitarra, Mimi no se impresionó de que no diera un discurso más motivador, así era él y lo más seguro que esa era su firma y una extraña forma de atraer a las mujeres.

El muchacho comenzó a cantar y en ese preciso momento Mimi tuvo una _epifanía_, quizás Michael no era la persona ideal para su tormentoso plan, quizás Yamato si lo era y muy probablemente el joven no aceptaría su descabellada idea, pero él, con su hostilidad y su falta de sentimientos lo hacía perfecto candidato para casarse solo por compromiso, lo único que tenía que hacer era convencerlo, algo sencillo, ¿No?

_No…_

¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando? Mimi sacudió su cabeza de una lado a otro con tanta fuerza que por un segundo se mareó, a su lado, Michael y Charley seguían en su lucha de lenguas, por detrás los chicos sudorosos gritaban de emoción ante la voz ronca y sensual de Yamato y al frente Yamato dominaba con maestría su guitarra eléctrica (o si no un instrumento muy parecido) y cantaba completamente entregado al momento, con sus ojos cerrados y su vibrante voz, que hacía que su estómago se contrajera y sus piernas flaquearan.

Pero a pesar de las reacciones de su cuerpo, Mimi no podía hacerle eso a su viejo amigo, no podía jugar con eso y mucho menos con él, con el cual tenía una relación de mera cordialidad, no lo conocía nada y lo poco que sabía de él era gracias a Sora cuando en su adolescencia le hablaba de él todos los días, de eso ya habían pasado muchísimos años, Yamato en esos momentos era una hoja en blanco para ella, una hoja muy filosa que podría desangrarla por un mal paso que diere.

Mimi sintió pena por ella misma, al caer en su realidad, no podría casarse con Michael, mucho menos con Yamato, sus padres se matarían con trabajos pesados con tal de no dejarla pisar un trabajo, tendría que mudarse, vivir en albergues, buscar un trabajo decente, vivir condenada al salario mínimo y dejar la universidad, trabajaría en un supermercado, quizás en Starbucks y si tenía suerte podría ser camarera de un restaurante u hotel famoso en donde aprendería a vivir de las propinas…

Su futuro resultaba realmente tentador…

* * *

><p>Mimi los observó desde la barra del local en donde se estaba llevando el "After Party" y que muy generosamente Yamato les había regalado entradas, a ella y a sus queridos amigos, los cuales bailaban al ritmo de la sensual música, con sus cuerpos totalmente pegados, ella de espaldas a él y él susurrándole cosas al oído, esa escena le provocaba un molesto agujero en el pecho que se extendía poco a poco por todo su ser, ella aún seguía enamorada de él y aun así tenía que disimular que solo eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, disimular que era feliz por su relación con otra chica, disimular que el dolor de su pasado junto con su rompimiento aún no le afectaba, que ella había seguido adelante y que "aquello" solo había sido no más que un enamoramiento adolescente.<p>

Ella de verdad, de verdad, pensó diferente, para ella nunca fue un simple enamoramiento pasajero, lastimosamente para Michael quizás si lo fue…

— Así que supongo que estas perdidamente enamorada de tu mejor amigo—susurró una voz un tanto arrastrada en su oído, Mimi sintió escalofríos, que le hablaran tan cerca enviaba deliciosas chispas a su cerebro, alzó su mirada, encontrándose con Yamato sentado en una de las butacas de la barra, de espaldas al bar tender observando lo que ella también observaba—. Eso es tan típico.

—No estoy enamorada de nadie—soltó con aires dignos tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentía al verlos besándose por milésima vez.

—Si tú lo dices—dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mientras se recargaba con ayuda de sus brazos sobre la barra, Mimi le observó en silencio, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Tanto ruido me abruma—confesó paradójicamente a gritos, las discotecas le ponían de mal humor, el sudor, el ruido excesivo y tantos cuerpos pegados y golpeándolo por cada mal paso que daba le provocaban fuertes dolores de cabeza.

—Te entiendo, a mí, me abruma tanto negro—contestó, también a gritos, en ese momento sonaba música tecno y la gente gritaba acompañando a la canción.

—Puedo notarlo—dijo, abriendo un ojo, Mimi sintió sus mejillas arder al notar como ese ojo le recorría de pies a cabeza—. Y veo que también te gusta el azul.

Mimi frunció el ceño sin comprender a que se refería el muchacho, él en cambio esbozó una sonrisa pícara y moviendo su cabeza señaló la liga azul que descansaba en su pierna derecha, las mejillas de Mimi se encendieron, calentándola por completo, gracias a la vergüenza que en ese momento sentía, bajó su vestido hasta tapar su preciada liga azul y a pesar de sentir tanta vergüenza, Mimi se preguntó, si había encendido algo en Yamato.

— ¿Y eso es para tu amigo?—preguntó Yamato, sin despegar sus ojos de las piernas de la chica.

—Supongo—soltó Mimi en un susurro, quizás tenía suerte y Yamato no la había escuchado.

—Bueno, no es la gran cosa tampoco, te afectará solo lo que tú quieras que te afecte.

—Es difícil—dijo aún en voz baja queriendo que Yamato no la escuchara nada, pero al parecer el chico tenía un oído mutante o algo por el estilo.

—No es nada difícil, sólo necesitas fuerza de voluntad—respondió él, haciéndola corroborar su teoría, Yamato era una especia de mutante—. Debería de ser fácil para ti, el tipo está perdido por la chica.

—De verdad, no ayudas, Yamato.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si realmente no le importara si le ayudaba o no, Mimi no se sorprendió de su reacción, Yamato era simplemente Yamato y pedir algo más de lo que él podía darle, al menos, para ella, sería imposible.

_Y pensar que había llegado a imaginárselo diciendo: Si acepto casarme contigo, bella Mimi, todo sea por un futuro en que no estés en la calle…_

Era una verdadera lástima, que Yamato, fuere Yamato.

Yamato se colocó de pie y llevó su mano para masajear el puente de su nariz, su ceño seguía fruncido y se miraba realmente mal, quizás su dolor de cabeza se asemejaba al dolor que ella sentía en su corazón, no se detuvo a averiguarlo, en cambio se levantó procurando arreglar su vestido para evitar otra vergüenza como la pasada.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Mimi, colocándose a su lado.

—Me largo—contestó—. Esto, definitivamente no es mi zona.

—Entonces voy contigo—habló con resolución, no pasaría ni un minuto más observando como sus amigos se succionaban los uno a los otros, Yamato la miró de reojo, ella ignoró su mirada inquisitiva, se iría de ahí con él o sin él.

—Bueno, camina.

Mimi sonrió satisfecha, en realidad, se estaba muriendo de miedo pensando en tener que parar un taxi ella sola, en la calle de la ciudad más pecaminosa del mundo, le agradaba también saber que incluso Yamato le consentiría un caprichito.

Él comenzó a caminar, ella no tardó en seguirle, no sin antes voltear a ver a sus dos amigos, los cuales bailaban amorosamente, Mimi se tragó el nudo que se quería formar en su garganta e ignoró el martilleo de su corazón, no volvería a sufrir por ellos, por lo menos no esa noche, disfrutaría lo poco que quedara en su hotel, con un baño caliente y luego mucho alcohol, hasta quedarse dormida en su cómoda cama "Queen" y olvidarse por completo del mundo y su desdicha, tanto en el amor como en lo económico.

Si…

Eso haría…

Disfrutaría de Las Vegas a su manera…

* * *

><p>Yamato Ishida sintió un terrible martilleo en su cabeza, segundo tras segundo, su cabeza resonaba estruendosa ante cada palpitación dolorosa que se acumulaba en su frente y se extendía por todo su cerebro.<p>

Dolía, dolía tanto.

Sus ojos pesados se abrieron poco a poco, pudo distinguir el techo de su habitación antes de volver a cerrarlos, ardían y lagrimeaban, su garganta la sentía seca y su brazo derecho estaba dormido, Yamato volvió a abrir los ojos, porque no aguantaba el dolor y necesitaba con urgencia mil pastillas de todo tipo para bajarle todos los males que sentía.

Yamato se enderezó, quedando sentado sobre su cama, la cobija que lo cubría se deslizó dejando ver su pecho desnudo, talló sus ojos hasta dejar de ver nubloso y fue justo en ese momento en que se percató de una presencia ajena a él, sus ojos se agrandaron y su estómago se revolvió, al ver una figura femenina, sentada sobre un sillón frente a su cama, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el respaldar del sillón, logrando ver solo su cuello, así como su piel solamente cubierta por ropa interior blanca, Yamato tragó saliva, incrédulo ante lo que veía, no recordaba nada y estaba en un país ajeno al suyo, en sus planes nunca había estado el tener relaciones con una mujer y no es que no lo deseara, pero hubiese preferido haberlo hecho sobrio que ebrio, detestaba no poder recordar lo que hacía la noche anterior, odiaba esas estúpidas lagunas mentales.

Pronto se terminó odiando más, cuando al notar que en el buró al lado de su cama, justo debajo de su celular se encontraba un cartón decorado con letras doradas que decía claramente y en cursiva: "Certificación de Matrimonio" Yamato respingó y se arrastró sobre la cama queriendo estar lejos de aquel pedazo de cartón con letras bonitas, talló con más insistencia sus ojos, hasta que ardieron y no pudo más, escandalizado alzó su mano izquierda, encontrándose en su dedo corazón una alianza matrimonial, Yamato chilló y el cuerpo femenino se removió, causándole verdadero pánico.

De un salto salió de la cama, agradecido por encontrarse con sus boxers bien puestos, su pie pisó algo y sus ojos instintivamente bajaron, buscando el intruso en la planta de su pie, por segunda vez Yamato respingó al observar la liga azul que descansaba en el suelo, anonadado pasó su mirada por el sillón en donde dormía la mujer, para pasarla sobre el buró en donde estaba la certificación de matrimonio y bajarla nuevamente hacia la liga azul, que en su momento lo vio realmente sexy en la pierna de Mimi.

¡Mierda! ¡Mimi Tachikawa!

Yamato se apretó la cabeza con fuerza, sintiendo más pánico que nunca, ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué _diablos_ significaba todo eso?

—

* * *

><p>Holaaa, mis queridos lectores, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui =D =D =D Se les aprecia mucho, se que Mimi me salio muy superficial pero bueno no se preocupen por eso que a medida que pase el tiempo ella va a ir madurando y mucho mas con Yamato a su lado, esta no es la tipica historia de casados por accidente, no, no, a pesar de que Mimi a ultima instancia no quiso llevar a su acabo su plan, ellos terminan casados y ya veran porque (no es nada del otro mundo xD) y como van a seguir juntos =D =D =D<p>

Espero que la historia les guste y bueno un rr me haria muy feliz.

Se les quiere


End file.
